Legends
by Heroicagal
Summary: Rory finds himself in a spot of trouble as he is accused of sorcery and, in a desperate escape attempt "kidnaps" Merlin to get away from Camelot with every intention of letting him go unharmed. Something goes awry and he has to take Merlin to the Doctor after an unexpected Serket attack and when Arthur shows up to rescue his manservant with Gwaine, things go get chaotic.
1. Rory's Will Be Rory's

Rory Williams was a bit put out. This was all the Doctor's fault. Leave it to him to drop them off in some medieval time and give him the screw driver. Of course he'd be accused of witchcraft. What had he been thinking? Now he was sitting here and waiting to be executed. For magic. Which didn't exist. As he sighed he looked around and tried hard not to panic. He was sure the Doctor would notice that he was missing. Wouldn't he? Then he thought a bit more and decided that maybe he should try to find his own way out. The Doctor seemed to have bad timing most often cutting it too close for comfort. A young man (more like a boy really) with pale skin and a bright red neckerchief came down to see him. He was carrying some food.

"Hello." He said tentatively. Rory didn't respond. "What's your name?" The boy asked. Rory huffed.

"What's it matter? I'm gonna be dead soon." The boy winced as though he was upset at the thought of it while Rory wasn't so put on about it either.

"Why did you come here then?" The boy asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You knew you would be executed, didn't you? Sorcery is punishable by death." The boy actually seemed rather curious and he looked him up and down. He was very pale and had prominent cheekbones. His eyes were a grey blue and had a general sense of kindness behind them but also a lurking danger. He reminded him a bit of the Doctor when he looked into those eyes that bespoke wisdom beyond his age. Rory couldn't say he loved the clothing choice but hey, that wasn't really his area of expertise anyway.

"No. I didn't really know where I was." The boy cocked his head to the side.

"How can you not know where you are?" He asked and Rory shrugged.

"Happens to me a lot more than it used to." He said with a small amount of bitterness. He was still trying to get over the fact that his honeymoon was going so wrong because of the infuriating but lovable man that was the Doctor. Or lovable and infuriating alien he supposed. The boy still seemed a bit confused but didn't press farther.

"Well, how long have you, y'know…" He trailed off. Rory raised an eyebrow. "Had magic?" Rory immediately scowled.

"There is no such thing as magic. I'm not a wizard or anything, just got caught at the wrong place at the wrong time while my wife and her friend ran off to look around. I got stuck holding the screwdriver." He input 'screwdriver' as the boy asked "Wand?" Rory shook his head, supposing there was no point in trying to reason with these people.

"What do you mean magic doesn't exist?" The boy asked with utter confusion. Rory tried hard not to laugh at him. This was before the age of better understanding after all.

"It's all just myth. Y'know, the stuff of fairy tales." The boy's brow furrowed in thought.

"You really aren't from around here at all, are you?" He asked, though it was more of a statement.

"No." Rory said and then he looked down at the food the boy was offering him. It looked like black bread. The boy had the decency to blush and apologize about its state and Rory started to think that he really didn't mind this kid. He was a bit awkward and in the dark about the way the world really was but hey, it was long before people had any sense in their heads. Or good hygiene.

"I'll go and speak to the prince about you. Tell him it's all a misunderstanding." He said after some time of examining Rory, as though he were trying to guess his motives for being there. Rory nodded his thanks and almost started to regret the plan that was forming in his head. He wouldn't actually hurt anyone but he didn't fancy roasting like a chicken either and so he tried to let him justify what would happen next. Like he said, it was all the Doctor's fault.

* * *

><p>After some deliberation Merlin decided to go see Arthur. While Uther was still not up to running the kingdom anymore most duties in the matters of state fell to him.<p>

"Arthur, I'm telling you that that man is not a sorcerer." Merlin declared. Arthur gave him a glare.

"Sure Merlin. That glowing metal stick in his hand is totally natural." He responded with his usual wit.

"Arthur, just hear him out. He doesn't even believe that magic exists." Merlin tried to reason.

"And of course he isn't just saying this because he's scheduled to be executed tomorrow."

"Arthur, as a king you owe it to your people to at least hear them out before you pronounce judgment." Merlin said.

"I'm not king yet Merlin. It was my father who pronounced judgment." Arthur said as he noticed the anger in Merlin's appeal. "There is nothing I can do to help that man. I'm not sure that I should anyway. Magic is dangerous Merlin; you know this as well as I do." Merlin sighed but nodded his head. Arthur was still sore about Morgana and they had recently lost Lancelot to magic. This made Arthur particularly hard towards magic at the time. Hopefully that would clear up soon.

* * *

><p>The next day Rory was waiting in his cell and the boy still hadn't showed up. It was the morning of his execution and he was starting to feel desperate. He wasn't going to go down easily. Then he heard steps toward his cell and he saw the gangly figure trailing behind a blond one with a rather, well Rory could only think of the word buff, man at his side and a young man with a beard and longer brown hair. The blond unlocked his cell and motioned to the two knights to restrain Rory. He allowed it for the moment being.<p>

"You have been found guilty of the use of sorcery and enchantments and in accordance to our laws shall pay for this crime with your life. Have you anything to say before sentence is carried out?" Rory shook his head and so they went up the stairs and out to a courtyard which was completely covered with people all gathered to watch the grim spectacle.

Then he noticed a horse. Then he decided that it was time for an act of desperation. In one swift motion he grabbed the sword of the blond by the hilt and seized the man nearest to him. It was the boy who had talked with him the night before. The cry of surprise was not lost on his companions who drew their swords only to stop in their tracks as Rory tried to bluff his way out of this spot. He held the boy close to him and the sword in front of them both, a good distance from the boy's chest but close enough to present danger if he wished it. Of course he wasn't going to hurt him but they didn't know that and that may be all the leverage he needed.

"Let him go." The brunette's voice was completely deadly as he clutched his sword hard enough that his leather gloves squeaked at the tightening of his hand.

"I will as soon as I get clear of the city." Rory responded. None of them seemed to like that answer, including the boy who stiffened. As a warrior himself Rory could tell it wasn't fear but anger, an indignant anger of being a bargaining chip. Rory took no pleasure in his actions but the Doctor had yet to show up and so he had to make due.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on his head I will make you wish that you were dying on the pyre." The brunette threatened. Rory started to back up dragging the boy with him.

"You won't if you want him to stay safe." Rory threatened right back. The brunette's eyes steamed murder while the blond haired man's were cold as steel. Rory knew he was not making any friends. "Look I don't want any trouble. We're just going to leave and I'll let him go."

"Arthur don't-"The unfortunate "hostage" began but Rory cut him off by wrapping his hand over his mouth.

"Well?" Rory demanded of the blond, seeing that he was obviously their leader.

"You will be granted passage out of the city, but mark my words, we will not rest until we find you and bring you to account for your actions." Arthur, as the boy had called him, responded. Rory nodded, knowing they'd be in another century by then.

"Fine." He moved over to the horse and prodded the boy on top of it with the sword tip, very gently but enough to get him to move. He scowled at his "captor" but obliged with the convincing of the sword. Rory climbed on top and spurred the horse forward as shouts of surprise followed behind him and all he could think was what he put up with for Amy.

* * *

><p>They got farther from the city and then Rory slowed the horse to a halt.<p>

"Get off and go home." He told the boy. He scrambled off then looked at Rory again. "Sorry." Rory said after an awkward moment.

"I'm sure." The boy said with a bit of bite to his tone.

"Look they were going to burn me on a great big pyre! I didn't do anything and they were going to kill me, so yes I did kidnap you, and yes that wasn't very nice but I had to do something!" The boy just shook his head.

"I can't believe I ever tried to help you. You're just like all the rest. Why is it every sorcerer who comes to the city is evil?" He asked more of himself than Rory. Rory was once again about to repeat that he wasn't a sorcerer but then he noticed what looked like a giant scorpion and his retort changed to a warning.

"Behind-"It stung the boy on the back and he gasped in pain and panic. "You!" Rory finished not quite believing what was happening. The boy immediately fell over and Rory had to jump off his horse and stab the creature with the sword. It had been awhile since he had had the excuse to use a sword and it felt good to use the weapon again. His inner centurion took over and he slayed the monster with ease. He went to the downed boy and turned him over. He was already sweating and his face was paler than before. He looked paper white. Obviously it was poison and he needed help. The only thing he could do was get him to the Doctor and fast before he died. It was his fault this had happened and he would fix it.

* * *

><p>When Merlin came to he heard some voices.<p>

"Can we please keep him? Look at how cute he is!" He heard a woman coo.

"Amelia, we can't just keep people we find running about in the woods." A man unfamiliar said. He shook his head to try and clear.

"Doctor, he's waking up." The woman replied and Merlin opened his eyes to see a man with floppy brown hair looking down over him as a beautiful ginger, presumably the one who wanted to "keep him" doing the same.

"Hello! Let's have at you lazy daisy!" The man said happily and Merlin suddenly understood very much why Arthur detested that greeting coming from a much too cheerful person after a deep sleep.

"That's my greeting." Merlin mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry. Thought it would be fun to say. I suppose it is safe to credit you with that being so far back as we are." Merlin had no idea what he meant.

"What's your name?" The woman asked. Merlin wasn't sure he trusted them, after all look where his last exercise in trust had gotten them. So he went with the first name that came to mind.

"Kilgharrah." He tried hard not to cringe at the name. Why it was the first one in his mind, he wasn't sure.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy. The lovely man who brought you here is named Rory." Merlin frowned at the term "lovely man".

"Right. 'Cause kidnapping is so nice." He responded angrily.

"Sorry, what? You must be confused. He said you got injured in the forest." Amy, as the woman was called, said swiftly.

"Yes, right after he kidnapped me."

"RORY!" Amy yelled and stormed out of the room. The Doctor sprinted after and Merlin followed, unsure of what else to do.

"Kilgharrah say you kidnapped him?" He heard her ask as he stepped into a room unlike anything he had ever seen before. There was so much to take in he was overwhelmed. A glass floor was beneath him and the whole room hummed. The center of it was filled with a column that jutted out and was surrounded by a –well he didn't know what to call it. It had six sides and was about as clean as Merlin's room.

"Right, well, about that. You see I was about to be executed..." Rory, as Merlin's abductor had been named, began but there was a pounding at the door and a loud yell of

"Open in the name of Prince Arthur of Camelot!" The whole room grew thick with tension.

"Did they just say Prince Arthur of Camelot? As in Excalibur and the Round Table and Guinevere and Merlin the wizard Camelot?" Amy asked twenty different alarm bells rang in Merlin's mind. "You didn't say we were in Camelot!" Amy turned to the physician.

"I wasn't sure yet Amy, I wanted it to be a surprise." The Doctor defended himself. "Something is interfering with the Artron energy of the TARDIS and I couldn't get a scan."

"Return my manservant at once!" Arthur yelled from outside the door in a frustrated rage.

"He seems angry." Rory stated. Amy hit him on the back of the head.

"You kidnapped his personal servant! Of course he's upset!" Merlin started towards the door.

"Merlin, are you in there? Are you alright?" Gwaine asked with worry lacing his tone. All six eyes gaped at him. Rory dragged a hand over his face as the Doctor's eyes lit up and Amy's widened.

"You kidnapped Merlin, the most powerful wizard of all time? Just how stupid did you feel like being?" Amy asked and Rory looked at the boy before him.

"Apparently very." He said. He had no idea how they were all going to get out of this one.


	2. The Confrontation in the TARDIS

"Why Rory? Why do these things always happen when I bring you places?" The Doctor asked Rory Williams incredulously. Rory spun on his heel and looked at him.

"Are you joking?! It's your fault we're in this mess! You were the one who sent me off on a wild goose chase with the Sonic in a place where witches and wizards are burned on pyres! How is this my fault?!" Rory yelled at the Doctor. Merlin, on the other hand felt that now would be a good time to exit. He tried for the door but it locked on its own. Frantically he pulled on the handle, pushed against the door, and banged against it.

"Merlin!" Came the angry and worried yell from behind the wood. It sounded like Arthur. "Merlin are you in there?!"

"I can't get out. Arthur just go!" Merlin yelled back.

"Hey, we aren't bad guys you know. We have no intention of hurting you." Amy said as she noticed the plea in Merlin's tone as he tried to usher his friend out of danger. "If you want to go, you can go. See?"

She opened the door and in fell Gwaine and Arthur who had been leaning against the door, trying to bust it down. In a flash Gwaine had drawn his sword and collected Amy.

"Give us Merlin or you'll have a dead sorceress on your hands." He commanded. Rory, protective and angry grabbed Merlin and put him in a similar position as Amy, she a blade against her throat, Merlin himself in a headlock.

"Release Amy or you'll have a dead wizard on_ your's_." He hissed. The Doctor stepped in between both parties and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Now wait a mom-"Arthur drew his sword and pointed the tip at the Doctor. "-Ent." The Doctor finished, his eyes staring down at the sword. "Oi! Careful where you point that think, you'll poke somebody's eye out!"

"Now let's all keep our heads." Amy said, and despite the situation she smiled at her pun. "Rory, could you please give Merlin back to the handsome knight so we can be on our way?" Rory scowled at the term "handsome".  
>"Not until they put down their swords." Merlin had had enough of this and, as he was forced to look down in his position his eyes flashed gold and Rory stumbled. He covered up his actions with bringing his elbow up and crashing it into the man's ribs. This gave him enough to navigate out of his hold and he was quickly grabbed by Arthur who roughly shoved him behind him and Gwaine, using them as human shields and protecting him from being a potential hostage again.<p>

"I believe it is you who will be surrendering." Arthur informed Rory, malice evident in his tone. The Doctor sighed and in one fluid motion brought out his Sonic. He set it to a level that was earsplittingly loud. Swords clattered to the ground as Arthur and Gwaine clutched their ears and after they started to recover at the end of the assault Amy rushed over to be by her husband.

"That is QUITE enough." The Doctor glared at both parties, interposing himself between Companions and the trio from Camelot. "You lot aren't acting very chivalrous." He pointed at the men of Camelot. "And you lot are being quite annoying!" He pointed to Amy and Rory.

"You kidnapped our friend!" Gwaine growled at the Doctor.

"They were going to SET. ME. ON. FIRE!" Rory yelled back, exasperated.

"And again with the rudeness and the yelling." The Doctor clucked.

"Sorry. Didn't think we had to be polite to kidnappers." Gwaine said roughly. Arthur was silent as he glared at the three in front of him.

"We all seem to be in a bit over our heads. Give us a chance to explain." Amy tried to reason.

"Last time I listened to the explanation of a sorceress she nearly succeeded in having me kill my father." Arthur said evenly.

"What is it with you and saying the word 'sorceress' like it's a bad thing?" Amy inquired. "You live surrounded and protected by magic if I remember my legends correctly."

"Legends?" Merlin piped up from behind the two knights.  
>"Yes, sorry, hard to explain that bit. Suffice it to say we know quite a lot about you." The Doctor said.<p>

"Right. That isn't ominous and creepy at all." Gwaine sniped. He really didn't care for these people at the moment.

"Alright, no need to get huffy. Look, Rory was in a bit of trouble and I, unfortunately, was occupied. So he had to make do and escaped from Camelot in the only way he knew how to. However, that apparently included kidnapping your friend. So sorry about that, won't happen again and I promise he'll be given a stern talking to by both me and his wife." The Doctor said trying to placate them.

"You must be joking." Arthur said angrily. "You think I'm going to let you waltz right into Camelot, practice magic, kidnap and hold my servant hostage, and implicate that there is a greater amount of magic surrounding Camelot and I'm just going to let you leave?" Arthur asked, slightly amazed at their audacity.

"Yes?" The Doctor said, unsure of what else to say.

"You are all under arrest and are coming back with me to stand trial in Camelot for treason." He said, and went to pick up his sword.

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor said, again wielding his screw driver.

"Arthur look out!" Merlin warned.

"That's right, it's a bad scary, magic-y …thing and unless you want to be turned into a toad I suggest you leave the swords alone." Amy said ominously. The Doctor and Amy both stared at her and she gave a small shrug.

Merlin had decided enough was enough and so with a small whisper and flash of gold Arthur and Gwaine gently fell asleep.

"_**Swefn."**_ He said and the knights dropped to the floor with a surprising amount of softness and grace. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all gaped at the peeved warlock.

"Alright. I've had about enough of this running in circles. We're all getting nowhere and I want to know exactly where I am, who you are, and how you know about my magic. I'll know if you're lying." He said darkly, the clumsy and kind man replaced with an all business, no nonsense, powerful Emrys who was tired of playing meek.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. Then Rory interjected the only thing he could think to say.

"You actually have magic?"


	3. The Stuff of Legends

Merlin cocked his head to the side and looked at the three as though calculating something. He apparently was unsatisfied with his own assumptions and turned to the Doctor.

"Look, this isn't to be rude but… Is he really this stupid or does he just pretend to be?" Merlin asked with an eyebrow raised. Rory glared and Amy tried to hide her smile.

"Well he's… jury's still out on that one." The Doctor said after some deliberation.

"Oh thanks." Rory said grouchily. Amy now snickered and that drew Merlin's attention.

"I wasn't kidding. I want to know who you are and what you're doing here. If you are planning on attacking Camelot in anyway- which I really hope you're not because I am _not_ in the mood to deal with a bunch of ridiculously dressed, bumbling sorcerers- know that it and its citizens are under the protection of Emrys. And he is not happy right now." Merlin said that last part through gritted teeth. The Doctor actually felt a slight twinge of unease at the small yet powerful man before him.

"We aren't sorcerers and what's an Emrys?" Amy asked. Merlin furrowed his brow in irritation.

"What do you mean you aren't sorcerers? Do you think I'm blind?"

"Oh this, this is all a bunch of spacey-wacey… stuff. Promise though, there's no magic here. But you do have magic! Let me tell you in all of time and space I've never met anyone with real magic before! Or is it real magic…" The Doctor trailed off and scrutinized Merlin for a second who huffed once more at this silly charade they kept on carrying. He brought out his glowing metal stick and waved it over Merlin. It beeped and the Doctor's eyes widened at the result.

"What?" Merlin asked defensively.

"You… That's not possible." The Doctor said while staring at the stick intensely.  
>"Yeah, I have magic, like you." Merlin said testily.<p>

"I do not have magic and your magic isn't what you think it is. That's what's wrong with the TARDIS! This makes so much more sense now." The Doctor said triumphantly. Merlin noticed he was going over to scan Arthur and Gwaine and lost his temper. With a flash of his eyes the Doctor went crashing back into the console.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted in surprise.

"Leave them be." Merlin ordered as the Doctor sourly rubbed his head. "Now I told you I was willing to talk and I am if you're willing to be forthcoming. Who are you and how do you know who I am?" He repeated his inquiries once again.  
>"We're time travelers." Rory said angrily while he checked out the Doctor who was trying to shoo him away muttering something about the inadequacies of human medicine with Time Lords citing a time in his third regeneration where he had been sent to the hospital. Merlin simply contemplated their answer and then looked around the room a bit, weighing their words.<p>

"What do you mean I should just trust them? You can vouch for them can you?" He muttered to nobody. Rory was seriously starting to doubt this guy's sanity and what made it worse was that he possessed some form of what seemed to be supernatural powers. "And you are?" He asked quietly. Immediately his face turned red. "I am _not_ calling you that."

"Right, who are you talking to?" Rory asked talking slowly as though not to startle a wounded animal. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
>"Somebody who is either very full of themselves or had an interesting childhood." He responded sarcastically. "I am not being rude; people are not named 'Sexy'!" He murmured again, probably not even noticing he was doing it out loud. The Doctor just smiled wanly.<p>

"That's the TARDIS." He said. Merlin looked at him.

"The what?"

"That's where you are: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor said proudly.

"This room- is alive?" Merlin asked hesitantly. The Doctor smiled even more pronounced.

"Oh yes. Most beautiful one of them ever made let me tell you. Funny though, she's never quite been able to talk mind to mind with humans. Then again, you're not only human are you?" He asked now totally ignoring the magic he possessed and coming up close again.

"Of course I'm- what are you talking about?" Merlin was growing desperate in this place. Rooms could talk, people who had magic thought it didn't exist, and apparently he wasn't human in these people's eyes. All he wanted was to take Arthur and Gwaine home and be done with it.

"I mean that within your very DNA lies so much artron energy you shouldn't even be alive. You have unlimited access to the very matter that makes up the time and space vortex and mastery over the laws of physics, time, and space because of this. So in essence, yes you have magic, but not in the way you think. How many others are there like you? You humans never fail to amaze me. One of the most adaptive species in the universe next to the Krillitanes and let me tell you, you all are much more pleasant." Merlin backed away slowly from the rambling mad man and went over to stand in front of his friends, guarding them from these insane strangers wishing that he hadn't decided to make them unconscious. "Oi! Where are you going! Don't you want some answers?" The Doctor said as he was offended at the wariness he saw in the raven haired boy's eyes. He walked up to Merlin and in one fell swoop brought their heads crashing together.

Merlin grunted in pain at the process but was more shocked at the new knew knowledge crashing through his head. He saw ten other very lonely men who were all the same man yet different. He saw planets burning and heard the sound of stars singing. He saw the laughter of a woman and a man in large rainbow coat and felt the familial love of a younger version of this Doctor in a bow tie who looked on in fondness at a young Scot in a kilt. He felt the familiar and bittersweet feeling of love gained and love lost, ironically to his own self. He knew things that he shouldn't know, saw things that were set in stone and felt the anguish of this mysterious traveler of being unable to help the suffering of those in these events. He knew intelligence and curiosity and beneath it all felt a burning and passionate pain that echoed for centuries. And then he knew how these three were familiar with him and he had to scoff at this. "The stuff of legends" he was referred to in the Doctor's brain. How on earth had the story of Emrys and the Once and Future King lasted for so long?

The Doctor for his part saw beyond the facade of boy in front of him and saw into the pain behind the "bumbling idiot routine. This boy, for he was really no more than a boy, carried the weight on his shoulders the Doctor himself carried daily and he would never wish for anyone, especially someone as good as the man he saw in front of him, to carry this burden. The things he had been made to do, see, suffer… With a soft sigh he stepped back.

"You've got some cowboys going on in here." He gently tapped Merlin's forehead and Merlin smiled sadly. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched.

"What?!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled as the console screamed into motion. "No, no, no , NO!" He yelled but it was too late. They were already moving and all Merlin could think was if the Doctor- the man who had seen it all—was panicking, they were in trouble.

**A/N: So... well this is awkward. Um... here's the thing. I never really expected my story to be this well liked... I mean I thought the beginning was great and was like: "Oh my gosh this is hilarious, why has nobody written this!" and so I did. And then people liked it and I was like 0.0 The thing is... I still have pretty much very little idea of where I'm gonna take this story. Sorry guys! First time this much writer's block has hit me. It's like a giant piece of black marble is squashing my muse. I have a friend who gets credit for the idea of the artron energy being what magic is made up of but the rest of it is a bit hazy. I've got an interesting idea for Kilgharrah and I'm pretty sure I know who the main antagonist is going to be but this story is a bit of a struggle for me but apparently worth it for you guys. I'll try not to be a Moffat and make you wait two years for only three new episodes to come out but bear with me! Thanks for your support guys, I'm thrilled with your reactions so far. **

**Happy reading, writing, and obsessing, **

**Heroicagal**


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Something Wicked this Way Comes

"Doctor, what is it?!" Amy demanded as the TARDIS bucked and jolted out of his control.

"Someone's got my TARDIS!" He yelled over the cloister bell. Merlin and Arthur were clinging to the railings for dear life and it suddenly stopped with a shutter and a rattle. After a quick inspection of his friends to be sure they were alright, Merlin went back over to where Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were muttering around the consul.

"What do you mean you don't know how we got here?" Rory asked tiredly. "Only you and River know how to drive this thing, River isn't here, and half the time you can't even get us to where we should be going so how is it some mysterious entity can just highjack the TARDIS?"

"I do so get us where we're meant to go, thank you very much you blonde headache!" The Doctor sniped at Rory. "I got us to Camelot didn't I?"

"Oh yes, and look at how well that's turned out. We've got King Arthur, Merlin the wizard, and a Knight of the Round Table as stowaways that want to kill us on top of it all!" Rory shot back at his irate friend. "Just where are we anyway?"

"Well… We're still on earth from what I can tell." The Doctor conceded.

"And?" Amy asked.

"In the same time period." The Doctor frowned at his inability to get more of a reading. Merlin gave a quick sigh of relief. He was already worried about how he would explain all this to Arthur and Gwaine without them trying to skewer the Doctor and his friends. He didn't need the added burden of time travel to complicate the matter further.

"Alright, well I vote we drop off the magical being and his friends and then get as far from this time zone as possible." Rory said and the Doctor and Amy glared at him. "What?" He asked feeling insulted at the glares they were giving him.

"Honestly, you wonder why they thought you were an evil sorcerer with those manners." The Doctor chastised.

"Alright boys, let's just calm down a bit." Amy said, stepping between her husband and her best friend. "And how about we go and have a look outside?" She said further and went to open the door. Stepping outside she took a look around for one second before screaming and running back into the TARDIS.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rory asked his terrified wife.

"There—there's a dragon outside the TARDIS!" She said, getting her breath back.

"A what?" The Doctor asked with enthusiasm brimming in his eyes.

"A great big lizard with wings! What else do you call it?" Amy demanded, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I know you are in there Young Warlock. Please desist from hiding in a wooden box and come and speak with me." They heard a gravely and old voice say. All eyes turned once again to the visiting magician.

"Did—did that dragon just talk?" Amy wondered and Merlin just nodded.  
>"Yeah, that's Kilgarrah." He said tentatively, remembering the name he had first spit out on instinct at the time travelers.<p>

"Well, that's great. Just great." Rory groaned. "A dragon that wants to meet with the sorcerer Merlin. Who can talk."

"Oh, come off it. It's not like this is the first talking lizard thing we have seen before." The Doctor said, and throwing open the doors he went to meet with the patiently stationary dragon.

"Hello there. Look at you, you beauty!" The Doctor crooned. Kilgarrah tilted his head in mild-mannered annoyance at the Time Lord.

"I am not a hatchling that needs to be coddled Traveling Man." He said, feeling his dignity insulted.

"Of course not, so sorry. I just can't help myself when I get excited like that. Now about you wanting to talk to one of my passengers?"

"Where is Merlin?" The Dragon asked, his patience starting to deplete.

"Well, he's safe in the TARDIS and, no offence, but with the annoyance I'm starting to detect when you say his name, it might be best if he remains there. I would really like to avoid a flambéed Warlock and a peeved King Arthur and Sir Gwaine."

"Ah, so you foolishly dragged along the Once and Future King and one of his Knights." The dragon tsked at the Doctor.

"Now hold on a moment—"The Doctor began, starting to feel frustrated himself.

"It's alright Doctor. Kilgarrah isn't a threat to us." Merlin said as he stepped out of the time machine. "What is it Kilgarrah?"

"I came to warn you about the Witch's latest actions when I realized that you weren't in your usual home. I followed the trail of chaos until it led me here, with you as usual at its head." Kilgarrah said in fond exasperation. Merlin reddened slightly at the accusation and then gave a moan of annoyance.

"Of course Morgana would have something to do with all this."

"I'm sorry, but did you mean Morgan le Fey?" Amy queried as she stepped from the TARDIS with her disapproving husband on her tail.  
>"No young lady. I mean the Witch, Morgana Pendragon." Merlin shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable as Rory's eyes widened and Amy looked flabbergasted.<p>

"Sorry, I'm getting really confused right about now… Are you saying that this 'Morgana' or 'Witch' is related to Arthur? As in King Arthur?" Rory asked, trying to piece together this mess.

"She is of the same wretched father who ordered your death Centurion." The Great Dragon replied.

"You know who I am?"

"This is not the first we have met, though your memory of that time remains somewhat in shadows, I once met you as you protected the Box with the Most Important Thing in the Universe inside it." Kilgarrah reminded him.

"Okay then." Rory said, not sure what else to say.

"Now, back to the reason I am here—"Kilgarrah started.

"No, hold on, how did you follow us? The TARDIS doesn't leave a trail to follow!" The Doctor exclaimed. The dragon shook his head in annoyance at being interrupted.

"Who is to say that I cannot follow the trail of that which my kin? Do you dare insult me so, little Time Lord?" The Great Dragon demanded.

"_What_?" The Doctor asked confused as ever now.

"The TARDIS' your kind grows are but my distant cousins. They are a collective body of consciousness of artron energy that manifested itself in a way that it can be of service to your kind in the Beginning whereas others were created and manifested in the form of creatures like myself. Attuned to the Vortex, but not actively traveling throughout it." Kilgarrah explained.

"I understand, like the humans adapting to being in communication with the Vortex, other beings that are similar in their most basic of minds to the TARDIS came about as well! Wonderfully little bit of trivia really, and you're saying that this means that you and the TARDIS are connected as well?" The Doctor asked. Kilgarrah nodded.

"All this is really fascinating, really and truly, but what does that have to do with the evil Witch that's now hunting us?" Rory asked, trying to move things along.

"The Witch was the one who brought you here." The dragon said simply.

"No, the Doctor brought us here on our honey moon." Amy denied. Kilgarrah frowned in his own way and turned to the only person who he felt he could really reason with.

"Young Warlock, she has summoned the most powerful beings in this universe in alliance with a dark and sinister evil."

"That doesn't sound good." The Doctor commented. Kilgarrah gave him a look and continued.

"You must be careful Merlin. If she succeeds in delivering to the man what he seeks, there is no telling the damage that could be done both to the future of Albion and the entire human race as well." With that he took off and left the gaping time travelers and frustrated warlock in the dust.

"Wonderful." Merlin said tiredly. "Another evil plot by Morgana, and this time she's out to get the' most powerful beings in the universe'. Who would that be anyway?" The Doctor shrugged and Amy shook her head in disbelief at the obtuseness.

"Seriously, a Time Lord and the 'most powerful Warlock whoever lived'? Who else would she be hunting for?" Amy questioned. The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed at missing this and Merlin lost what little coloring remained in his face.

"What you should really be asking is who is this 'dark and sinister evil'?" Amy quoted. Merlin frowned in thought and turned to the Doctor who gave him a little look of "Beats me."

"Alright, well I'm going back to the TARDIS. Let me know when we have an actual plan." She went back to the time machine and when she tried to enter she heard a small grunt of pain and a scuttle backwards.

"What, seriously, you were spying on us?" She said as she opened the door fully to reveal a chastised and embarrassed Gwaine.

"_Gwaine_?" Merlin said, shocked at his friend's appearance. Sir Gwaine stepped outside the TARDIS at the glare of the red head who just shook her head at his antics and went back into the Consul Room, slamming the door in a huff for good measure to signify her annoyance. Gwaine winced and turned to face his equally panicked and peeved friend.

"Hello there Merlin." He half-heartedly waved. Merlin just brought his hands up to meet his face.

"What did you see?" Merlin asked, hoping that minimal damage was done. Gwaine shrugged.

"A giant fire-breathing lizard talking to you as though you were pals." Merlin knew he was toast now.

"I'm dead. Literally this time." He said gravelly. Gwaine chuckled at his friend.

"Oh, c'mon Merlin. Do you honestly think that I didn't know? From the first moment we met your luck was a bit too good to be true, and I saw your eyes light up when you 'threw' those plates and you know what? I don't really care." Gwaine said while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Merlin looked into Gwaine's sincere eyes and felt relief wash over him. Gwaine accepted him for who and what he was. He had always known what he was, and it made no difference to him now nor would it ever. If only he could make Arthur see things in that way… Suddenly there was a strange wheezing and the top of the TARDIS glowed to signify movement. The Doctor, Rory, Merlin, and Gwaine all raced back towards the time/space machine but it made no difference. The TARDIS was gone carrying Amy and Arthur away inside to who knew where. Merlin was at an utter and complete loss of what to do when faced with the empty clearing where had once stood a box that was bigger on the inside.

* * *

><p>Morgana Pendragon had never felt so elated. She grinned at her newest ally who gave her a small smirk as the Blue Box appeared. It was quite simple really. She, with the help of her cohort, had cast a spell to summon the most powerful beings in the universe. One of them would be Emrys and the other would be the enemy that this man so sought after. The man had given her the spell and promised her all of Camelot as long as he could have whoever the Box contained to do with as he wished. In a heartbeat Morgana had agreed and the bargain had been struck with the guarantee that Emrys would die after the man was through with him. With a savage joy in her heart Morgana finished her incantation, hardly containing her excitement of finding out who and what lied within the Box's belly.<p>

**A/N: Alright all you classic Whovians, shout out to you if you'll be able to guess who this bad guy is. BTW, so sorry for the late update. Again, writer's block sucks. I hope you'll forgive the magic reveal, I just felt that it fit nicely with the story and I love Gwaine so I threw it in. Happy Valentine's Day and have a great rest of your weekend!**


End file.
